


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #49 — Morning Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [49]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Honeymoon, Honeymoon Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Top Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The morning after their wedding night.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #49 — Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, I recognize the irony of writing about morning sex at night. Really.

The morning light streamed in through the window, illuminating the two newlyweds lying on the bed, exhausted after their wedding night. Ben stirred, blinking even as his eyes adjusted to the light. Poe was still asleep, and even watching him, Ben felt a mixture of tenderness and desire, watching him breathe, watching the smile that crossed those full lips. He couldn’t wake him. Not in a peaceful moment like this. Poe was so...beautiful in this moment. He was always beautiful, but the morning light only accentuated it...

Poe stirred, yawned, stretching almost like a lothcat, and he was practically a vision tangled in the sheets, his olive skin still slick with sweat, his hair tousled. In that moment he was so lovely that Ben’s desire only grew. Poe seemed to sense it, because that smile...

”Morning,” Poe said. 

“Morning.” Ben smiled back. Even through his mounting desire, he couldn’t help but feel a sort of tenderness and amazement. This was his husband, this was the man he would spend the rest of his days with. Perhaps he was being unrealistic, but stars, Ben just loved him. 

“Like what you see?” Poe said lightly, and Ben chuckled. Even then, though, he could feel his shaft aching for attention. It tented against the sheets, and Ben wished it wouldn’t do that; it was practically obscene. His shaft ached nonetheless. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben said softly. “It does make it difficult to look and not touch.” And his mind was already filing that away for future encounters. The idea of just looking at and not touching Poe, not brushing fingers or lips over skin or anything like that, was agony. 

“Then touch me.”

Ben did. He brushed his lips over Poe’s skin, nuzzled him, kissed him, all down from his jawline to his chest. He stimulated Poe’s nipples, which provoked a delighted response, and moved down to his stomach before Poe broke off his ministrations. 

Ben looked up. Poe...stars, in the grip of arousal he was practically captivating, his pupils full blown and his lips swollen, his skin riddled with the marks where Ben’s ministrations got enthusiastic. “I want to ride you,” Poe said. “Have you come inside me.”

The very image of it was enough to send a shiver through Ben, but a pleasant one. And he could not deny Poe. 

Even preparing Poe, slicking his fingers with lubricant and preparing Poe, Ben was careful, much to Poe’s impatience. Poe looked up at him. “I’m not transparisteel, Ben. Just please...put your fingers in me.”

Ben obliged. Poe moaned urgently with each finger, and Ben hissed in sympathy. “Stars, you’re tight,” Ben said. “I haven’t been taking good care of you.”

”Angel...yes, you have.” 

It was once Poe was adequately prepared that Ben slicked up his own shaft and entered Poe. 

Stars, it felt so good. Poe’s body welcoming him all the way inside, and Ben groaned in relief. It wasn’t just the heat surrounding his aching shaft, it was just the act of being joined with Poe, seeing the way Poe’s beautiful face contorted in ecstasy as he rode Ben’s shaft. 

Ben reached over and tenderly began to work Poe’s shaft, stroking it, caressing it, caressing out every moan and plea from Poe, every desperate cry. All the while, he murmured his love into Poe’s ear, how he’d be with Poe forever, how he’d love him always, how Poe was the best thing that happened to him. All of which was true. He would be a loving husband to Poe, forever. 

When Poe came, it splattered both their bellies. Ben followed, and even releasing his seed inside Poe felt good, claiming, perfect. Poe was his, his to love, to honor, to protect...and to obey. He would obey Poe. Even in that moment when he was effectively dominant, Poe was the one with power over him. 

They came down from their orgasms, Ben placing kisses to Poe’s neck, murmuring almost nonsensical love words about “forever” and “yours” into Poe’s ear. Poe sighed contentedly, his body pressed against Ben’s even as Ben held him. 

“How do you feel?” Ben murmured. 

“That,” Poe said, “Was a hell of a way to spend a morning.” He sighed. “I feel really good, Ben. You’re so good to me.”

”Anything.” Ben placed a kiss to his hair, smelling it, kissed his neck and smelled the warm, musky skin. 

Poe’s stomach rumbled, and Poe sighed. “Breakfast is on me.”

Ben smiled. “I’m up for it.” They got to their feet, Ben’s hands resting lightly on Poe’s shoulders. They were both sweaty and sticky, sore. And they both needed a shower. Poe grinned, obviously picking up on what Ben was thinking. At this rate, Ben thought, they would never be able to have enough of the other. And that...that was the truth. 


End file.
